Inheritance
by Quietshade
Summary: Maria Returned home from a charity event to find Howard doing something unusual.


**Title****:** Inheritance  
><strong>Author<strong>**:** Quietshade  
><strong>Rating<strong>**:** PG  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Howard Stark, Maria Stark, Tony Stark.  
><strong>Universe<strong>**: **Movieverse (Earth-199999), AU.**  
><strong>_**Disclaimer:**_ Howard Stark, Maria Stark, Tony Stark © Marvel  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Maria Returned home from a charity event to find Howard doing something unusual.

* * *

><p>Maria had expected some troubles when she returned home. She had expected to find the toddler putting a tantrum while Howard looked like he was about to pull at his hair, she expected to find Howard at the verge of a break down because he didn't know what to do about little Tony. But when she arrived and found Howard in the kitchen trying to cook something while carrying the child, and judging by the smoke that was coming from the stove he was failing miserably, she had been plainly surprised.<p>

"Howard dear what are you doing?" The man looked startled for a moment and turned around with a look of desperation.

"I- He keep asking for food." She looked at the little child who was at the verge of crying, he was pouting badly and he extended his arms to Maria the moment he saw her. She smiled and took the toddler from her husband and the man let go of him looking truly relieved.

"What is that supposed to be Howard?" Howard turned lightly looking at the black… thing that was smoking in the saucepan and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"I was trying to make some eggs and toast." There was a hint of embarrassment on his voice and Maria couldn't help but laugh.

"Have you ever cooked before?" Howard looked more embarrassed after that question and nodded slightly.

"Not since a long time. Not since my nana banned me from the kitchen." She could totally see that, a young Howard messing around the kitchen and being banned permanently from it after some kind of fire or explosion.

"At least you got the right utensils." She said looking at the saucepan and spatula. "I can teach you how it's done if you want me too. I mean it's not that hard, is just pretty much like math, just like doing an equation." He smiled at her and kissed her lightly.

"That would be interesting." There was pride in his word and Maria leaned into him, feeling much in love with him, the little moment didn't last long though, as an insistent tug on Maria clothes and a small but annoyed voice interrupted them.

"Mamma, food." She looked down at her son, who was pouting at her with teary eyes. She smiled sadly and kissed the top of his head.

"For future references Howard, there are easier ways to feed a child." She walked to the refrigerator and took a cup of yogurt from it. Howard was watching her silently as she put the toddler on the high chair. Tony giggled in delight when she opened the cup and gave him his small spoon.

"That's much easier than what I tried to do." He was embarrassed she could tell and while this wasn't the outcome she had predicted, if this happened every time she gave Jarvis vacation she would take in consideration giving him vacation more often just to see Howard being all cute.

"You will get better at this eventually." She walked to him, letting him hug her.

"What if I don't?" There was insecurity in his voice and Maria knew that he was being serious.

"Howard you are the most amazing person I've ever meet. You can figure out things no one can, you can do complex equations and schemes in your head in matter of seconds and yet you are here worrying about being bad at something normal people do every day." She smiled sadly and rested her head on his chest. "I'm sure you will figure this out."

"Let's hope you are right then." He sighed and she could heard his heart racing, she stood the for a long while, hearing the soothing beat of the heart of the man she loved and looking at their son, wishing for him the best and hoping that from all the things he could take after his father his insecurity and self-loath wasn't one of them.

* * *

><p>These just keep popping in my head even though and I just find them to cute to stop writting them.<p> 


End file.
